Trip to the pet store
by Grimmys cat
Summary: Grimmjow goes to buy cat toys, but adopts a panther cub instead.
1. Trip to the pet store

I own nothing exept for little Pantera

Inspired by The Drunken Wolf

Character Cherry

What if Grimjow had a pet panther.

* * *

Trip to the pet store.

Blue eyes scaned the the now blood red sky, as the sun set behind the horizen. The street lights slowly ignited themselves. and the sky became dark with scattered stars and a bright, full moon, that shown down on him ,and reminded him of home. How he hated the human world, with all of its weakness. But, the one thing he did like about this world though was the wide variety of cat toys that pet stores had to offer.

He would never admit this to anybody, but he loved to play in large crinkle tubes, chase cat nip mice and amuse himself with colorful feathers. He always locked his door when these urges came. Curious ears would listen to the commotion coming from the room. They would silenty draw conclusions of their own. Too embarrassed to ask what he was really doing.

When he entered the store, there was a cage labed donations for the local zoo. Inside the cage was a panther cub. His name was Pantera. It stated that his mother was killed by poachers and he was rescued by the camera crew who was filming a nature documentery. The donations would go to keep him happy and healthy

Blue eyes met amber ones. They stared at each other, as if silenty speaking some language that only they understood.

He then asked why the cub was here and not in the zoo where he belonged. The shop keeper said, as if trying to explain it to a dumb person, who should already know why people give to charity.

People are genrally greedy. They care for themselves upon all else. Most would not give if it was only a tin cup labeled donations. But stick a helpless cub into the mix. let them see what they are giving for. let them feel pity for giving and guilt when they do not.

Grimjow looked back at the little cat after the shop keeper had left. he pitied the little one. It was something he rarly felt. He knew just like the people of this world. That he only cared about himself. That he would never need anybody or anything, because he was strong and self relient.

But, dispite these feelings

Silently and stelthly he split the bars and scooped the little one out. He did not struggle. It was as if, the tiny one understood what this big man was, and he was not afraid.

He snuggled in close to him.

As the portal opened, the two them entered the palace on the other side.


	2. The Gift

The Gift

Syzel looked out his lab window, into the vast white emptieness of the desert, but it was not quite so empty today

Pantera was playing on the wind swept dunes,

racing up and down as fast as his sinking paws could carry him. His claws could grip nothing, so he was at the mercy of sand. After a while Pantera became tired and he sat at the very top of one of the dunes. Syzel noticed how stunning he looked in the moon light. His silver rosets and eyes glowed in the light.

Pantera thought about how he could thank  
Grimmjow for his kindness. He saw a little hollow mole scurry by. A wonderful thought stuck his mind. He would kill the mole. surely He would understand the gift.

He proudly pranced to Grimmjows room and laid the small offering by his door. He was so happy he could do something for him.

When Grimmjow arived back to his room, he was discussted with what he found. A blood spattered carcuss. He should  
really teach Pantera not to drag things from the outside inside.

He tossed the gift away. Later that day Pantera found it outside. He was confused, did he not like it. He knew no other way to show his love. May be he did not like him anymore.

He slunk back into the palace, and curled up in a corner and whimpered silently to himself. There was nothing more he could do.

Grimmjow called and called for his little buddy to come. he had not seen him all day. He wondered why?

He asked Szyel as he passed him in the hall if he had seen little Pantera. Oh, yes I did see him playing out on the sand dunes this morning, He caught a rather fine looking looking mole. He seemed to have a sence of pride about himself, as he carried it off, like he had plans for it.

Grimmjow remaked that he had found a small dead animal outside his door, but he threw it away. _come on it was discusting._

Szyel wacked him upside the head. You above all people should know the social habits of cats! After all you are one.

He was showing you affection.

For the rest of the day Grimmjow looked for him.

When he finally did find him, curled up tight in the dark of corner. He leaned down and scooped him up. he fell limp in his arms and his eyes were wide and sad

He looked at the little cub with the same unspoken langauge that he used when they first met. He told him he did not understand. That people do things diffrently, but he would try his best not to upset him this badly ever again.

Pantera leaned up and gently licked him on the chin.

Grimmjow knew right away that he had been forgiven.


	3. Black on white

Hey I don't know it anybody noticed but Aizens name

can be translated to love and enlightenment.

Ai love zen enlightenment

* * *

Black on white

Aizen walked though the seemlessly endless hall ways

of his home, Los Nochas. As he walked, he ran his index finger over all the horizontal exposed surfaces. He was, as one might call, a clean freak. He dressed in white and his domain was white. All of his minions dressed in white too, even though each of them had their own personal sence of style. (Yea Aizen was a freak)

A sharp scream came from his chambers. Gimmjow!

Said Espada was out training for the upcoming war. He wanted to be sure he could crush that Kurosaki _boy _under his thumb.

Aizen never screamed ,or got visably upset, unless it was something truly terrible.

What had he done? He was no where near him. He could not even remember doing anything before he left that would upset, his not so beloved leader.

He swallowed hard and willed his legs to move toward his doom. Blue hair stuck to his already sweat dripping brow, as he stood outside the tall door and tentativly cracked it, to announce his arrival.

All Aizen did was stand there, holding a gently squriming panther cub by its scruff in one hand, and a lint brush in the other

He plopped Pantera into Grimmjows arms, as if to say

I belive this is yours.

Then he directed the him over to his, no longer, white couch

now covered in the black fur of the panther that was sleeping there just moments ago.

I think you know what to do.

* * *

Well what do you think


	4. Heartbeat

Heart beat

Ulquiorra washed off his eyeliner and makeup, and he prepared to go to bed.

He had not slept in so many ages, and he thought it trival to even try, knowing that he would be up all night tossing and turning, trying to find the peace that he would never find.

But he did it anyway. Maybe, with some shallow hope, that tonight would be diffrent.

He was cold, even with the heavy quilt over his frail, pale figure

He was always cold, like the warmth of anything could not penitrate his thick skin.

Pantera, stalked the long starched halls. He protrolled these hallways every night. Maybe hoping to find something diffrent.

There were no other animals, other then Gins fox. But being cats and dogs, they did not get along very well.

He was bored.

Then he saw it. A door, it was cracked just enough for a tiny paw to push it open. And he did it with such grace, that one might think that he knew how to open the door. But, was too short to reach the handle.

He looked around and found this room just as boring as the hall. It was sparsly furnished. with just a desk, bed and dresser. Not even a window to look out of.

He sighed, and turned to leave, but he stopped in his tracks, when he heard something. A shifting of wieght, and a small moan, that came from that bed on the other side of the room.

Pantera approached, carefully and curiousely. His whiskers tingled as he imagined what was under the thick black blanket

As he neared the source of his curio he stopped. Something did not feel right. All of a sudden his paws were freezing and his fur uncouns fluffed out to keep himself warm. part of him wanted to run, because the other side of the room was warm, and the other part wanted to stay, to force him forward to find out why it was so cold here, but not there.

He stood at the base of the bed, it was low enough that he could quietly leap up onto the edge. His amber eyes penitrating the darkness. He saw the half helmet and cyian lines. and even though his eyes were closed he knew there was something terribly wrong

He felt sorry for the man, who was so cold inside and out. How he treated the ones beneath him. How they were trash. this was the source of cold.

But even those who are nasty deserve some peace. And he knew how to give it.

He curled up over his feet. His fur had grown softer and fluffier due to the temperture, so he was larger enough now to do this.

He stayed there until he felt his body heat break through the icyness of his bare skin. Ulquiorra felt the sensation on his feet, but he chose not to question it. It was warm. It heated up his legs. Then to his chest and finaly were his heart use to be. It was nice.

Pantera was pleased that he could help him, but he was not done yet. He wanted to sooth him into sleep. he hoped that maybe if he got a good nights sleep that he would not be so cross with those beneath him.

He purred, generating gental spasms onto his skin. However this was not what Ulquiorra felt. What he felt was forien to him ( not that he had ever had a cat purr on him before) although he knew what it was, and he knew that it felt good. He did not know why. Why would he feel this?

The next morning he when he alwolk, he still questioned the strange sensation. It was like he was wearing fluffy slippers, and the slippers had a heartbeat.


	5. Will You Teach Them To Speak?

Will You Teach Them To Speak?

Pantera rolled onto his back as he played with the light as it filtered through the small window of Grimmjows room. He batted his paws fiercely as he tried to catch it, But light is strange, one can feel it warm on their skin, But it is impossible to hold because it's transparency.

Realizing his attempts were futile, he rolled over on his side and admitted defeat.

He looked at the hard, smooth floor, and traced a small crack with the tip of his claw.

He had lived here for almost a week and he still knew almost nothing of this strange, sand covered, barren land.

There were things he wanted to know, things that he should know. But he could not speak anyone else, except Grimmjow,

And he was sure that he alone could not answer everything he wanted to ask.

Defeated yet again, he rose to feet and padded over to the dresser. He leap up on top of it silently. Not even disturbing any of the dust that had laid thickly there, over may weeks negligent cleaning.

He stood up on his hind legs, so that his chin could rest on the window sill. Placing his paws underneath his chin. He looked out. He wondered why the sky never changed and why the trees were impossible to climb. They were smooth and slick as if, they were not made of wood at all.

He wondered what was on the other side of this vast desert. If it even had another side.

He was so lost in thought, that when the door opened, as it creaked on it's hinges. He jumped up in surprise. stumbling back over the edge and falling in a very un-cat like fasion on to the hard, stone floor below.

He looked up at the blue haired man as he kneeled down to pick up his little buddy. Pantera looked into his eyes and told him that he was lonely and their were things that he wanted to know, if this was going to be his home for now on.

He wanted to know if he could teach the others to speak. So he feel that he, was not just tied to one, and only one person.

But the little panther knew that speaking was hard. That even he did not know how he had accomplished this task. Never once in his life had he ever spoken, before he met the stange man, who did not smell like a man at all.

He smelled like the green place. The last place he remembered before being put in a cage. He did not what it was called, or where it was, but he knew that he liked it

The smell he was looking for, was wild. He smelled wild.

Grimmjow did not know what to say, this was new to him too. He thought about the time when he a panther, before Aizen turned him into a Espada, with human qualities, but still some of the instinctual behaviors, and perhaps the ability to speak to this creatures.

He thought about how he cleared his mind. How he thought about nothing and just concentrated. It was like his mind opened up, and he could understand things that he couldn't

before.

All he said to his little friend, was that he would try, but first he would have to prove that he could speak to this creature ,and that it understands him. And most importantly that he is able to repond to him. After all everybody knows that animals with the exception of some birds and primates, are incapable of speech.

Grimmjow held little faith in himself that anybody would belive him, because there were no spoken words. It was a silent language, and he would probally be dismissed as being crazy

He neither though nor said any of this when Pantera was threre though, because he saw how happy he had become that there was a chance that his world would become bigger

and he would not be so alone anymore.


	6. Really you want to speak to these people

Do You Really Want  
To Speak To These People?

Pantera, trotted quietly next to his masters heels, as he made his way down the hall. Grimmjow walked slowly, because dreaded the awful things that he was probably going to be called, and he was afraid that he was going to be labeled as insane, because of something, no one one else understood yet. But he knew, if they would just listen to him

Then maybe, he could show them the secret world behind those amber eyes, That his little friend kept flashing up at him, as if to say, do not be afraid.

He neared common room where some of his comrades were gathered. Yammy was reclining on the couch, trying to stuff an entire chicken in his mouth. Szayel sitting at a card table pouring some kind of neon glowing liquid into test tubes. Uh Oh! he spilled some of it. It smoked for a while before eating through the stone floor and dripped on zommari yoga mat causing a large and very noticeable burn mark. Said non violent espada, found the source of dripping liquid and proceeded to beat the living (or unliving) crap out of Szayel. Making him promise to buy him new one. Nnoitra, being the creep that he was, was laughing and video taping the fight to air on You Tube. Ulquiorra looked up indigently from the book he was reading, and regarded them all as idiots. And Stark, well he was comatose the entire time.

Grimmjow stood in the door way watching all the chaos take place. He then looked down at Pantera and asked if he was really sure if he wanted to be associate with these morons.

The little cat just looked at him oddly

But he promised himself that he would try. After all, if he did not like these people after he had learned to speak to them, he could chose to stay quiet.


	7. My Panthers Name is Panther

My Panthers Is Named Panther

Nobody noticed Grimmjow standing in the doorway, except for Szayel, who turned his head after being slugged in the face by a very angry pacifist. He then noticed, through a black eye, and half broken glasses. the little being that was standing next to him. Even though the scientist face, was painfully contorted ,and he wished for nothing more, but to eat one of his frasions to heal himself. He sauntered over to Grimmjow, and picked up the little cat by one of its hind legs, and dangled it front of him, so he could examine it. Hmmm... Black, spotted, feline. This is a fine specimen of a Black Panther, Szayel used language that Grimmjow could understand. He would probally just stare stupidly at him, if he had just told him the scientific name of this creature. Just where did you get it from, and can experiment on it. Its been a long time since I've had anything living to experiment on. Panthera was was now hissing,slashing And twisting in his grasp. Grimmjow Imediently snatched him away, and gave a sound No! His name is Panthera, and you may not do any experimenting on him, of any kind. Szayel started to laugh hysterically. You named your Panther, Panther. Ha ha ha... whats his last name, Pardus.

Huh. was Grimmjows only reply.

Hey it was not his fault he did not understand Latin.

And that it was the scientific name that was listed on his cage.

He just thought it sounded cool.

I found... um..erm.. stole him from a pet store in the human world, they were using him to exploit money, from ungrateful

humans who only cared about his cuteness. Not about how awesome, fantastic and amazing he is.

I see, Szayel said. So what are you going to do with him.

Well, Grimmjow said, I am going to keep him. However there is something I must talk to you about, and you must promise hear me out. After all I came to you, as the one and only logical person to help me with this.

Szayel looked at him, quizzically,

as they walked back to his lab

Can people learn to speak with their minds.

He then, looked at him strangely. Why? was his response.

I can speak to Panthera, and he can speak to me, but I figured this is only due to the fact that I am part Panther

and it is in his, and my nature.

Is it possible to teach the others, because he told me he is unhappy with only having one person to talk to, and there is no other of his kind here. He said that he is lonely.

Szayel thought for a moment, The transfer of thoughts and emotions. Through shared electric impulses between two minds. This is Telepathy.

It has been theorised that one can achieve this through vigorous meditation and relaxation techniques. But one must first believe that they can do it. It cannot be done half heartily,

and it is not easy. It is said that most never realize the full potential of their minds, because they refuse to believe that such a thing, as this exists.

Show me how you do it?

He placed Panthera in front of him, then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he opened them again, but it was like he wasn't really seeing at all. He stared blankly at the little panther, like he was looking right though him.

Panthera, then stood up, padded over to the scientists lab table, and gently picked up a rag, that was sitting among all the various test tubes and scientific equipment.

Szayel, then, reached down, and took the rag from his tiny mouth. Astounded, he had never such oneness of communication.

He wished to know more, and he was intrigued to find out. how many of the inhabitants of this palace would be able to master this difficult endeavor or even believe it possible to achieve.

Szayel, knew as a scientist that all things are possible, even the most impossible tasks can be reasoned through and figured out.

He was going to enjoy watching this.


	8. Grimmjow And His Cookies

Having a hard time trying to figure out how to continue my last 3 chapters. So Please enjoy this Story abour Grimmjow and his Cookies

* * *

Cookies

Grimmjow awoke one morning and he decided that he wanted cookies, not just any cookies, chocolate chip cookies. He searched the cubards, cookie jars and even Ulquiorra room (when he wasn't around of course) He knew that chocolate were like crack to him. It was the only thing that made the emo Cuatro happy,so he must have some stashed somewhere. But alas there was none. And Grimmjow was left wondering where he was going to get his cookies, because he really wanted them now. Panthera was walking toward the kitchen, but he was quickly scooped up before he entered. Nnortria compained about cat hairs in the tacos, he was served last night, and he vowed to kill the little bugger if it happened again. What am I going to do, he asked the small cat as he held him out in front of him. Just where do cookies come from anyway. He decided to ask very next he came across. That next person happened to be Aizen. Grimmjow asked like a child would ask, where do babies come from? Aizen, who was snapped out of his thoughts on world domination instantly, as he glared at the Sexta. What did you say? Where do cookies come from ? Aizen cleared all thoughts of banishing this idiot for his stupidity, and walked calmly into the kitchen, when he reemerged he threw a book at Grimmjow. That, that is where cookies come from, Aizen said ,as walked away massaging his temples mumbling something about creating smarter minions.

Grimmjow looked at the book. He was almost sure it was not edible. He then opened it, inside were all sorts of recipes for every type of confectionery known to man and a few that weren't. He flipped through until he found a recipe for chocolate chip cookies and read the recipe that followed

He then, placed Panthera down ,and he made his way to the kitchen, but the little cat whined he wanted to help. He knew there was something he could do, and wanted to be near his master.

But the blue haired man, did like like fur in his food either, as stated above there was a reason why he was not allowed in the kitchen.

Just then Haribel walked by, and asked what they were doing, and Grimmjow stated that he was going to bake cookies, but Panthera wants to come too. Grimmjow leaned down and grabbed a clump of loose fur off of his back

and said it is just not possible.

Haribel, grabbed the small one and fled down the hall, saying over her shoulder that she would be right back. When she returned, Panthera had the cutest little outfit on. It consisted of a white jump suit, with little blue booties sewn into the bottom of the legs and a blue hood that fit over the backs of his ears. She carried him so that is feet did not touch the ground, knowing that he would have to have clean paws to to able to sit on one of the counters. She handed him to Grimmjow

Grimmjow then took him into kitchen, and sat him on the counter next to him. Panthera watched him closely, as he riffled through the pantry and refrigerator. looking for the necessary ingredients. He then found the largest bowl he could find, which happened to be on the industrial sized Kitchen Aid Mixer. Man it was huge. If he wanted to he could curl up and sleep in it.

The recipe was for 24 cookies. He could eat 2 dozen in his sleep, so that was no good. He decided to make as many as he could untill he ran out of ingredients. He came up with 14 dozen that would be enough for several days, he thought

He loaded it all into the mixer at once, and set it on the fastest speed possible. Which he quickly changed, as he noticed. The bowl vibrating vicusly and batter ending up in places, where batter shouldn'ent be, like the walls.

In the end, there was a speed rack with several sheet pans lined with parchment, with neat, well lined, perfectly round lumps of cookie dough.

All of a sudden.... The door of the kitchen swung open. Grimmjow did not see the figure who entered. He was too busy trying to scrape the batter off the walls. Not that he wasn't a slob. Normally he would left the kitchen a mess, but as things were he did not want to piss off Aizen any more then he already had. He liked his arms. Panthera saw the other man though. As he blew in like a breeze. His silver hair swaying gently as he walked, slowly and stealthly toward the smell that had drawn him in from the hall. Panthera let out a sharp yelp alerting his master. Grimmjow jumped at the sound, and dropped his scaper. He turned around, and said

Gin, what are you doing here? All the fox man did, was smile wider (As if that was humanly possible) jus wondering what you were doin. trying his best to sound Innocent.

He could have asked nicly, for a lump of cookie dough,

But he liked games better. He liked watching people as he twisted them to his will.

So, Grimmy, how many trays do you have here. 7, Grimmjow replied. Really, Gin said. How many are on each tray? There are 24 on each tray, Interesting, how many do you have in total. As Grimmjow tried to figure out this simple math problem. He took his mind off of where Gin was standing. The sly man, then reached down to steal the lump of dough, but he was slapped instantly on the hand by a very angry panther, who although, had a fair amount of strength in his paws, he could not extend his claws, due to the booties on his feet. so he had to rely on the pure menace of his slaps and growls to fend of this thief. With ears laid back and white teeth glowing in florescent lighting of the room. He successfully scared the fox away. Grimmjow patted Panthera and told him that he was a good little look out. And he would give him this job into future if he chose to cook again.

Gin, ran down the hall, holding his hand, vowing to tell Aizen that Grimmjow would not give me a cookie. He past Ulquiorra on the way. The emo looked at Gin, who looked so pathetic standing there holding his hand on the verge of tears. Whats wrong with you, trash, he said. I'm not trash. I out rank you, he sniffed. Just look at yourself, Ulquiorra said. You are trash.

Grimmjow is making cookies, and he won't share.

COOKIES! Grimmjow has cookies. Where did he get them.

There're fresh made from scrach. Ulquiorra knocked Gin over, and ran down the hall. Yay! Grimmjow pushed the refrigarater in front of door, as soon as he felt the Cuatra coming. Ulquiorra felt the door was barricaded and insisted that he be let in. When Grimmjow declined. He said that he would cero the door down, and drag him to Lord Aizen on the charge of insubortanstion.

Grimmjow took this as a bluff, and contined whatever he was doing. Like he was going to listen to that kiss ass of Aizens.

Then it happened, A brillant green light illuminated everything. Then it was over, half the kitchen was half gone. Grimmjow just stood there, holding a tray of cookies dumbfounded, staring at the actions of his Superiour.

Aizen heard the Explosion from his office. When he found the source of the wreckage. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED...he said.

Grimmjow made cookies, and he won't share, Ulquiorra said.

At that moment Aizen, regretted giving Grimmjow  
The cookbook. He sould have said that a Cookies are made by Fairy's and Elves, and a meer Espada such as himself could never acomplish such a task.


	9. I like you, but you hate me

**I'm Back. I worked realy hard on this chapter. Please Read and Review. I'm not sure if the end really does justice to this story though, but I wanted it to have a happy ending. And please excuse any gramatical errors. If coma's where people, I would be a serial killer, for hanging too many of them.

* * *

**

Understanding

It was unknown why Panthera liked Ulquiorra, perhaps it was that the stoic, expresionless man disliked him. He never looked at him or patted him. According to Ulquiorra, this cat was a thing, like all the others below him, not worthy of his attention. But the small one would follow him like a shadow swatting at his coat tails as he walked. Waiting for the man to turn around. It did not matter if he was angry or if he kicked him to the side (gently) Panthera still liked him.

On this day, as Panthera was trailing him, one of his claws caught his coat tail,it held tight no matter how much he yanked or tried to pull the fabric back over the curve of his claw. It was evident he was stuck.

Ulquiorra felt a slight pressure, nagging him from behind

Curiose as to what it was, he craned his head back, and saw the tiny panther sitting pathedicly on the floor, trying to wrench his paw free.

Irraitated, the pale man snached up his coat tail and dangled the unsuspection cat in front of him. He stared at the kitten, as if to demand, why he, of all things would dare touch him.

That if he wanted to he could kill him in an instant.

Pantherastarted to slip, his claw taring the white fabric of his jacket. Until he fell with a soft thud onto the hard, cold ,stone floor.

Ulquiorra flicked the damaged tail behind him, and proceeded down the hall to his room. Panthera then stummbled to his feet, and continued to follow him. He skirted by, as the man, entered his domain.

It was late, and he was tired. As he sat down on the edge of his bed, Panthera lept up next to him, as if to challege the nerves of the green eyed man. Who had just about enough of this constant pest. He hated being followed, and now he had to get a new uniform.

He decided to ignore him. He'll go away, if I pay him no mind.

But, cats are insistant, they will find, that one person who dislikes them, and strive to make that person their friend.

Panthera stayed. He even moved closer. rubbing his head agaist his elbow. willing him to look in his direction. But he was ignored. Egsasbersted. The cat began tugging on his uniform sleeve. His sharp teeth, ripping jagged tares.

Ulquiorra could take it no longer. He glared at the cat, as he raised his arm, so that his hand was in an open fist, his black fingernails curved slightly inward, like a claw hovering over his head. He was ready to strike when, Panthera who was now cowering in fear, opened his eyes wide, as if waiting to be beaten. They sparked and showed how small and cute he

really was.

For a moment, Ulquiorra's looked into those eyes. But, what he saw, and what he heard he did not understand.

He did not see. the rich, amber color, or the viscus white liquid that allows the rest of the eye to float perfectly inside that hollow bone in ones head. He saw beyond that. Behind the eyes.

Everything one sees, experinces, or even thinks. It stored behind the eyes. for, that is where the brain is, and inside the brain is the mind.

He saw into his mind.

It was quite and almost bare of anything. He saw a green place, perhaps it was a rainforest. Then he saw a cage. Then Grimmjow stood holding the small panther. The image he saw next surpised him the most. It was him. He remembered that night, all warm and toasty. Sleeping like he had not slep in a thousand years. He saw the glow of reflective eyes at the bottom of his bed. He wanted to know why? Why did he come? Did he not know, that I hate him.

Then, as he looked away, he heard something. It started out soft and light, like somebody wispering into his ear. Like a timid person, who is was afraid to speak up, for fear of being silenced.

All of a sudden, it was like courage over rode the voice, and it spoke up. Even when Ulquirorra covered his ears, and tryed to deni the voice being there.

I was illogical to hear voices, but then it was illogical to see what he just saw now. Never in his life, even after his creation, had he ever been confused. He belived he could see every thing he belived in, holding it made in even more relevant, because it gave soild proof that what he was seeing was real.

But he could not hold what he saw, and he could not see what he heard.

The voice grew stronger, like, there was some kind of new found courge driving it. WHY DO YOU PRETEND NOT TO HEAR ME, The voice boomed. Is it so unbelievable that I can talk in a untaditional way, different from you or your kind. Ulquiorra ignored it. There was no proof that it was real, but the cat continued to speak, even though he was now speaking to his back. I know that you don't like me. but I don't care. I know that deep down you like me too, just like you are dening that I am speaking to you. I will always follow you, sleep on your feet and on the off chance rub up against your leg and purr. Just remember Some things cannot be explained, Some things rely on faith. Some things... Grimmjow walked down the hall calling for his little Panthra. The cat lept off of his bed, and padded to the door, and he pushed it open. Grimmjow leaned down smiling and picked up his pet. He held him in his arms. Like the cat was a part of him. As Grimmjow retreated down the hall. Panthra looked over his masters shoulder, and said, he wanted to know more about the pale man. He was strange, like there was something missing within him. He did not know what it was, but he knew that it was important. The blue haired man, slightly scoffed, and said good luck with that. But Grimmjow made him promise, that if he did find anything out of any importance about The man with the permanent tear marks, that he would tell him, because not much was known about him.

Ulquiorra, watched as they walked away. He thought he heard something. It was Grimmjow speaking, as if another ws there, but there was nobody, only the panther. that was draped over his shoulder. He thought that maybe this was the proof he needed.

The next morning, when Panthera, exited Grimmjows room, to wonder the palace. He saw something, that made him stop. There on the floor, sat a shallow bowl of cream. He looked at it, and wondered why anyone, except for his master, would give him anything. He sniffed the rim, which was very clean, like the bowl was placed on the floor first, then the liquid was poured carefully inside, so none splashed anywhere. He stepped back a little when the name came to him.

Was this done by the same hand. That hand, that was raised violently over me, in a clawed fist.

How can that hand behave so delicately. Did something unforeseen happen last night. He was sure that he had not listened to anything he said. Beliving that it was not true. But he was happy, that something did happen, even if he did not undertand it. He drank the cream until he could no longer taste it anymore.

He did not mention this act of kindness to Grimmjow. He knew that the 4th, was a proud man, too proud to admit being kind to a creature such as himself

Panthera wondered, if this was part of what was missing within the man.

The one thing he knew for sure was that the half helmeted espada, who hates everything, would have to pretend to hate him, for now on, just to save the face of his reputation.


	10. Tree

Tree

* * *

Grimmjow, stared hopelessly, at the instruction booklet that came with the cat tree, he had bought for his little kitty.

The finished product, pictured in the booklet was was amazing looking. It had 9 scraching posts, 4 open ledges, 3 perches, 2 condos and a ladder. Most of it was covered in a tan, plush fabric. That touted itself as being indistructable. The entire tree rose about 12 feet into the air.

However it did not look like much now.

All of the pieces were scattered on the floor, randomly waiting to be put together. This espada was not even the least bit handy. He was more apt to tearing things apart, then putting them together.

But, still he tried. He tore opened the clear plastic bags that contained the screws and nuts ,and the odd shaped screw driver. It was small, black, crooked in the middle and square shaped. He had never seen such a thing. But he stuck it in his pocket, just in case he figured out it's use later.

After about 3 hours of curseing and jambing pieces together.

Much like a father puting togethver a bycical or swingset on christmas morning. With almost no knowledge on how to do it.

But doing it none the less until it comes out perfectly.

He had built the only climbable tree in all of Las Nochas and Waco Mundo

Panthera, watched, as the feralness drained from his masters face and he became calm again. Grimmjow felt a sence of pride that nobody exept his pet would see, and he knew that even when some of the others could learn to communicate with this spotted, ball of fur. certain things would be reseved just between them.

The panther, apoached the tall structure tentativly. He looked at the roughness of the scraching posts, The great height and the softness of the carpeting. He knew it was not a real tree, but he loved it, as if it was.

He streched his small padded paws up agaist one of the sisal posts, and he detracted his claws. He then, felt the roughness and the the fibers catching and snagging his claws. It was a kind of bliss that only felines know, as he purred loudly. But, before he did anything else, he ran over to Grimmjow, and rubbed himself up agaist his leg. True, he could have said thank you

But as some say, actions speak louder then words. The tall man just smiled down at him, and the panther ran back to the tree and lept to the highest perch, where he collaped into sleep.


	11. special blend

special blend

Panthera paced down the long narrow table, that seemed to be the center peice for all the important things that occurred in this world. He noticed the tall, white, stone mugs that sat in front of all the empty chairs. there were eleven, two of his minions did not sit, rather, they hovered behind the God, like man. Panthera looked down into the mug where his Master would always sit. It smelled ok, but it it looked repulsive, like

dirty water. Apparently he had never seen tea before. He wanted to make sure it was safe, after all, he loves his master, and he would want anything bad, to happen to him first. So he dipped his nosed into the mug and tasted the warm, dark, drink. It tasted earthy and slightly acidic although he could not taste the sweetness that balanced out the acidity (cats can not taste sweet) He found it nothing special, but he deemed it safe for his master. Ulquiorra entered the conference room, early as usual, and saw the cat with his nose steeped inside the mug. It was too late to dispose of the tea because Grimmjow would question why he got none, not that he enjoyed drinking it much at all. He decided he would tell him later. All the espadas took there seats and raised there mugs to drink, as was customary before the commencement of each meeting. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra said, I wouldn't. _I wouldn't what... can't I just drink my tea in peace without being told what to do by some dumb ass emo. _Somewhere behind the cold facade that Ulquiorra held. he was smiling and gently laughing to himself. Oh nothing. Enjoy your tea. I believe it was made especially for you.


	12. secets, speaking and blackmail

**Hi I've decided to do this as a two parter, Because I have figured out how to incorporate more of the characters into this story, and I don't want to rush it.**

**Also This is my first cliff hanger, and I want to completely think through how I want to continue this, so it comes out Awesome**

* * *

Secrets, speaking and blackmail

There was nothing to do, but explore, the vast colorless halls of the palace. It had thousands of rooms, but most of them were unused due to the small size of the leaders army. Only 13 of the rooms were currently in use. (such an unlucky number) It seemed to him that the palace was not built, for this man, Aizen. Maybe he tricked the previous owner, But why would a vast palace like this be built out here to begin with. However did not think about this long, because he saw something. It was laying outside on of the presumably unused rooms, ideally mocking the pure white hallway marring it with its color. It was blue, small, flat and circular. There was a design in the center of the disc shaped thing, it was a type of animal, but one he had never seen before. He pushed the thing with his paw, and it slid like a tiny hockey puck across the smooth stone floor. Panthera proceeded to stalk, pounce and chase the little thing like the true predator he was. As he was playing. Gin walked by, in all his foxy glory. For a second his smile disappeared, as he saw the object of the panthers entertainment.

He leaned down, with long sinewy fingers, and he picked up the cap. He then, stealthily looked up and down the hall, through blue, slitted eyes, uneasily paranoid to see that nobody was there to see him crack the door, as he tossed the misplaced object back into the darkened room. Panthera's ears twitched as hollow echoes filtered out under the door frame, but he did not care about the echoes, and he did not care what else was hidden behind the door, that was guarded by the Silver haired, smiling man. All he wanted was his toy back.

Gin, then bid the little cat ado, as he made his way down the hall blissfully humming to himself, that he had avoided the disaster of anyone finding out Aizens greatest secret.

If Gin knew better, he would have kept the door closed, and deposited the offending object into his pocket for further disposal later. However he made the mistake of thinking that this is an ordinary cat, That he would leave, forget about everything, and take a nap, for that is what cats do. He thought that he would accept the injustices that happened to him and move on.

But Panthera was not ordinary, He had this great almost human desire to be with people. To understand people, and to speak to people, although he was by nature a solitary creature. Szayel tried to get the others to understand. To open their minds, and to accept this impossibility as something possible. But most of them refused to listen, claiming the pink dye they thought used, had seeped into his brain and distorted it. Only three agreed Stark and Haribel and of course Szayel. However, Stark was against it at first. But his _better half,_kept harassing him about how he never does anything but sleep And this would be a good chance to show every body why he was picked to be number 1.

Panthera, sat quietly in the hall outside his masters room. he was not upset or angry at what Gin did, because he knew he could tell Grimmjow, and he would help him. As the blue haired man listened, he began to wonder about the importance of something so trivial.

There was a sense of curiosity that manifested itself inside of this normally psychotic maniac. Perhaps it was part of his feline form that caused this. Or maybe it is just human nature to want to know such things that are unknown. Whatever the cause. He asked Panthera to take him to room in question and he would retrieve his toy as well out what was behind the that door. that was so secretive.

They both stood outside the seamingly ordanary door. The only indiscretion was that the knob was painted off white as opposed to the rest of the palace that was blindly white. As if the owner could not find it without a clue as to where it was.

However, although Grimmjow found this odd he was looking for this destination. Most would not even notice this out of the ordinary slight variation in color. Such are secrets that hide in plain sight.

The knob turned easily, and it swung open, like it had been open may time before.

Pathera rushed over and grabbed his toy. ecstatic to have it back. Grimmjow on the other hand stared at the walls, but they were not walls. TBC


End file.
